In College The Gossip's Always Better
by CarlyCutie
Summary: Has hell frozen over? We are only two months into college and our fav people are acted like pod-people. Don't believe me? Spotted: B and D have become inseparable, S is with Carter, G is in the inner circle, and whose this Scott? Looks like a fun year!B/D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, Carly here with my first of two Gossip Girl fics!. Now just so you know I am a huge Dan/Blair, Chuck/Vanessa and Nate/Vanessa shipper. With some Serena/Nate, Serena/Carter or Serena/Aaron I mix up a lot of Serena's interest's and occasionally I will write a Blair/Nate, or Vanessa/Aaron. I also have one rule to my fic's if you like them you must review, and I must have one review within a week or I won't continue with the story. Anyway the summary for my fic is below and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

COUPLES: Blair/Dan (by the second chapter), Georgina/Chuck (eventually), Serena/Carter, Nelly/Scott, Vanessa/Nate, Eric/Jonathan, Jenny/OC (eventually), and minor Eleanor/Cyrus and Lily/Rufus.

_IN COLLEGE THE GOSSIP'S ALWAYS BETTER: What's gotten into our favorite graduates of Constance and 's? We are only into two months of college life and it seems our favorite people have been taken over by pod-people! Gossip Girl here with some big development we never saw coming! First of all spotted for the past month: Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey walking to class together and actually enjoying each other's company? Then spotted: Blair and Dan seen leaving each other's dorms at night, this leads to one question kiddies, has hell frozen over? This even took me by surprise, but are the former Queen B and Lonely Boy more than just dare we say it friends? Time will tell, they do say opposites attract, but we never thought these opposites applied. _

_Also spotted: Georgina Sparks has joined our former elite and has made it into the inner circle, careful kids we know how any sign of betrayal will lead to Georgina cutting your throat. _

_Spotted: Serena Van der Woodsen and Carter Basen spending just as much time together as B and D, word is sparks flew between the two when they went looking for daddy Van der Woodsen this summer. Seriously who knew college could bring out the best, the best gossip that is. _

_Also rumor has it V has taken B's place in moving in with N, but it seems B has taken V's place as D's friend? Still speculation, but how great would it be if those two hooked up? _

_In other news J is doing quite a job as Constance's new queen, not a surprise with B guiding her and E by her side as the loyal friend. _

_And finally we have a new player and a returning player in the game folks, name: Nelly Yuki did a complete 180 this summer and decided to ditch Yale for NYU and has become a member of our fav inner circle along with her new boyfriend Scott something or other. Not much is known about him, but we all know what that leads to, that's right I predict a bombshell will be dropped by the end of the semester. Want to see if I'm right? Check the gossip kiddies until then_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl _

ALSO HERE IS A GUIDE FOR DIFFERENT FONTS:

**BOLD = Gossip Girl **

_Italic = Flashback _

THERE YOU GO HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER ONE IS JUST BLAIR/DAN CHAPTER 2 WILL HAVE THE REST!

**IN COLLEGE THE GOSSIP'S ALWAYS BETTER: (CH.1: Who Knew?) **

**Good morning upper east side, and a special good morning to our NYU elite who have made my gossip the past few years look like petty rumors! You've read the odd developments that have been going on this year, and we know that odd developments lead to the best gossip! Speaking of which thanks to Melissa sending picture mail spotted: Our favorite forbidden romance/friendship who knows! B and D once again walking to class and D is even carrying her books! Oh it's going to be a great year! **

_You Know You Love Me,_

_Gossip Girl_

"I am more than capable of carrying my own books Dan!" Blair said with amusement as she watched him balance her books in one hand and his in the other.

"Wow who knew Blair Waldorf would turn down someone doing something for her!" He replied which earned him a playful smack on the arm from the brunette who continued to walk with him. As they walked to their Psychology class Blair turned to Dan and for the hundredth time the memory of the night they stopped being enemies and started being friends two months ago came rushing in her mind.

_TWO MONTHS EARLIER FIRST WEEK OF CLASSES: _

_How had she allowed it to happen again? She felt so stupid, how many times had she given him her heart and how many times had he ripped it to pieces? But this time was different, this time he promised to be better, she should of known it was an empty promise. She continued to walk around the campus, the lights of the campus lamps her only light as a really good day had become a terrible night. She walked with her head down afraid to show anyone the tears spilling freely from her eyes, that was the last thing she needed. Scratch that the last thing she needed was to find her boyfriend of two months in bed with two other women, as she continued to walk she heard students heading her way probably headed for a club or for a night class, as the steps became closer she kept her head down hoping not to catch attention. The hope was lost as she bumped into someone. Causing them both to start falling to the ground but as she braced for impact it never came instead the quickness of arms wrapped around her and kept her from falling and as she looked up to thank him she swore at who he was. _

"_Blair?" the question was the only thing that came out before he saw the tears and the broken girl in front of him. Realizing she no longer has the cover of her hair she quickly wiggled out of Dan's grasp, once she was free she began to turn away but as she did she stopped and looked back at Dan's face and saw something on it that made her stay. Concern, concern for a girl who constantly teased him for being from Brooklyn and was quite bitchy to him most of the time. As she began to slip into her own little world his voice brought her out of it._

"_Blair what's wrong?" Dan questioned with true worry for the girl, and though she would of usually told him to mind his own business that face and that voice caused her to do the unthinkable under normal circumstances. She threw herself into his body and latched on for dear life causing alarm at first in the Brooklyn boy but as she began to cry again he arms found their way around her. In those arms Blair found what she never thought she would, she found safety something she desperately needed now. They stayed like that for a few minutes before students started coming out of their classes and heading towards them causing Dan to realize that for Blair Waldorf to hug him something horrible must of happened and the one thing Blair hated was for other's to see her cry._

"_Blair come on my dorm is across the quad, I know you don't want to be seen like this." He said ushering her towards the door's to his building with Blair walking with him but still clinging to his arm. Once they were outside the door he quickly looked in to see if Scott his roommate and friend was there, luckily he wasn't and Dan once again ushered Blair inside and closed the door, not knowing that this single act of kindness would lead to something more between him and his ex's best friend. He hadn't even turned to her when her voice chocked out her pain. _

"_He did it again, that bastard cheated again!" She let out with so much pain it once again drew Dan to her wrapping his arms around her allowing her to unleash her pain onto him, minutes passed but she did the impossible she stopped the tears and drew herself enough away from Dan to face him and in that face she knew he was what Serena had said he was, a really great guy. _

"_I'm sorry." She let out and was about to continue when he stopped her. _

"_You have nothing to apologize for, Chuck's a dick and an idiot for doing that to you again." He said with disgust causing Blair to shed a small smile before continuing what was interrupted. _

"_Not for this, for being such a bitch to you the past two years, you're a really great guy Dan, hell you'd have to be to let the girl who was so awful to you in the past cry on your shoulder." She said and as the words came out Dan heard the sincerity in them and for the first time he saw the girl who Serena, Nelly hell even Georgina and Vanessa who had formed a friendship with the former Queen B described. The girl who gave her all to people who didn't deserve it, people not fit to even stand next to her and with that he found forgiveness for her past actions._

"_It's alright Blair, it's not like I didn't say things about you." He replied causing a laugh to rise out of the girl which he quickly joined in on, and when the laughter died down Blair a realization came to her causing her to turn to him with panic in her eyes._

"_What?" He said quickly concerned with her sudden mood change_

"_My laptop, I left my fucking laptop on his kitchen table! It has my paper that's due tomorrow on it, shit I can't go back there! I can't!" She chocked out the tears starting to rebuild but as soon as one began to fall Dan's finger caught it and requested she calm down and when she had he spoke again. _

"_I'll go with you." _

"_What? Are you serious?" She asked with hope in her voice_

"_Of course I will, and if he tries anything he'll get a repeat of the black eye I gave him at the Kiss On The Lips party." He said standing up and holding out his hand asking her to trust him to have her back. And the thing was, she did she really did. Quickly taking his hand they walked the twenty minutes back to the palace and entered Chuck's room with Chuck standing there with a smile as she walked in, the smile faded when Dan followed. _

"_What the fuck is he doing here?" Chuck demanded annoyed with Dan in his room, she should yell at him, tell him to fuck off but she was freshly broken and not in the fighting mood. Luckily Dan stepped in walking in front of her and blocking Chuck's view of her. _

"_Blair needs to get her laptop and then we're gone." He replied with anger as he faced Chuck but then turned to her and gave her a nod to get her computer. As she made her way into the kitchen she grabbed the computer and made it back to entryway where Dan and Chuck were staring each other down, daring the other to make a move. As she made it back to Dan's side their focus was suddenly on her._

"_That's all you left right?" Dan asked _

"_Yes. We can go." Her response was surprisingly strong, and she realized the strength came from Dan flowing off him to her. She then gave Chuck one last disgusted look before walking out the door with Dan behind but before he closed the door he poked his head back in looking at Chuck._

"_You stay away from her, she's to good for you I mean it, if you don't we are going to have problems." His response held the threat he intended as soon as the words left his lips he slammed the door and wrapped his arm around Blair walking her to the elevator. Half an hour later they were standing outside Blair's door and as she made it to her bed he began to walk out but her voice called out to him causing him to stop and turn to her._

"_Thank you so much for tonight, what you did, it means so much to me." Her words caused him to smile._

"_It's no problem, actually since we have Psych together how about I meet you here and we can walk together? Sound good?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement that he would be there and she mirrored his smile. _

"_Sounds good." _

_END FLASHBACK_

A hand waving in front of her quickly snapped Blair out of her trance and as she looked to the owner she was greeted with a huge grin.

"Daydream anything good?" Dan asked as they walked into the building their class was in.

"Better than good, it was fantastic." And with that they sat down in their seats and began writing down notes, neither realizing they stole glances at the other out of the corner of their eye.

AN: ALRIGHT THAT IS CHAPTER 1! CHAPTER 2-4 WILL BE UP BY MONDAY BUT IF I DON'T GET ONE REVIEW BY NEXT SATURDAY I WON'T CONTINUE! SO PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE ELSE IS IN CHAPTER 2.

"


	2. Drink, Say Things And I Let Them Out!

AN: Hey I'm thrilled this fic already got a review and it's a good one! Well since the review was written so was another chapter! Everyone is in this one, hope you enjoy it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! – Carly

**Dan and Blair get together in this chapter! **

**CHANGES: GOSSIP GIRL'S NARRATION IS NOW = **_**BOLD ITALIC **_

**In College The Gossip's Always Better (CH.2:You Drink, You Say Things, and I Let Them Out!) **

_**Hey upper east site and congratulations on making it though one more week of classes! Now that your free what are you doing for the weekend? Don't answer that I only care about what one group of people are doing, and since I already know why not tell you? Well the cat is out Blair Waldorf is having a small party at her mother Eleanor and step father Cyrus's home due to both parents being gone for the weekend.. And whose invited? Well only her friends who belong to her inner circle, with the exception of Jenny Humphrey and Eric Van der Woodsen, and whose be helping B with this two night bash? Just one person, can you guess? No need to of course Dan Humphrey has been Blair's partner in crime this week and it seems that all that were invited have shown up. With the party starting and the drinks flowing I have a question for you. How many drinks does it take one Waldorf and one Humphrey to confess to each other what we've known all along? Guess we will just have to wait and see, yes everything seems perfect tonight. But look out B, seems that you may have an uninvited guest crashing later on who is it? Starts with a C.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"I can't believe the two of you managed to pull this off in only three days!" Serena exclaimed as she sat looked around the large living room which held most of their friends except Carter who was walked over to Nelly and handed her Cosmo to her and began talking with Nate.

"S it's just a bar of liquor, really the rest I already had here." Blair said while giving Serena a amused smile.

"No I mean convincing Eleanor to go to Paris a week early, that is what I can't believe!" Serena replied with a smile, which Blair mirrored while looping her arm in Dan's and bringing him closer to her causing Serena's smile to grow even bigger.

"Well it was really Dan who convinced her that they should go a week early so that they could really take in the city, and have a chance to really enjoy it with each other before my mother became consumed by work." She finished and then turned to look at Dan who only gave them a shrug back.

"It was nothing." His response was casual but Serena knew that he was fighting extra hard not to lean down and kiss Blair as was her best friend. The moment between them was lost though when Nelly called Blair over and she reluctantly left Dan to join Nelly on the couch not knowing that Dan's eyes never left her until Serena's voice came crashing through the thoughts of Blair that were currently flowing through him.

"You know you love her right?" She questioned before downing her second rum and diet coke, causing him to snap his head in her direction, shocked eyes meeting amused ones.

"What?" His question came out in a low, rushed whisper as he looked around hoping no one had heard Serena's question which to his relief they hadn't.

"Come with me." She requested before heading to the kitchen with Dan on her heels, when finally making it into the kitchen Serena grabbed the Captain Morgan's off the cabinet, and poured a large amount into two shot glasses before turning back to Dan and handing him one.

"Don't drink it yet!" She told him

"I won't, not until you tell me what made you ask what you just did." He said with curiosity as he stared into Serena's eyes. Realizing what she was truly doing, she was confronting her ex about his obvious feelings for her best friend, feelings that said best friend shared yet neither dare tell the other afraid they would ruin the friendship they both cherished so much and end with them not speaking to each other.

Though she had once loved him, it was always them forcing it work instead of it just working. And though she didn't find that with him, she had found it with Carter and it was truly amazing. The thing she knew everyone searched their whole lives for, and as she found it with Carter she knew he had found it with Blair. And to deny that, she knew neither would ever be happy and that's what both deserved, and she was going to make sure they got it.

"Dan come on, I see the way you look at her." When she saw he was about to interrupt with a denial she held her hand up to his lips.

"You can't lie to me, and you shouldn't lie to yourself especially about this. I know you love her, and believe me when I say she loves you too. Think about it, the two of you spend more time together than with us, you talk about each other constantly when your apart, your eyes light up with the other walks into a room, you feel safe with each other, Dan you love each other, admit it, stop fighting it and let it out." Her words sailed through him and as each observation she said came through he realized they were true, and he realized that she was right. He couldn't fight it anymore, he had to tell Blair this weekend how he truly felt. Feelings he swore he thought he felt for the blonde in front of him were actually found and felt in the brunette who used to tease him ruthlessly and realizing this he allowed himself to laugh. Once calming himself he looked to Serena who looked at him with a questioning smile.

"I love Blair Waldorf." The words came out with a huge smile from both parties and a quick hug.

"I knew you do, they know you do." She said motioning to the entry living room were laughter could be heard. "The only one left is her, tell her." Serena's plead was met with a warm smile.

"I will. Now are we going to drink these? This is the start to the courage I am going to need to tell her, how about it?" He asked raising his glass half-way.

"To drunken confessions, the best kind!" Serena said while clinking her glass to his and both quickly took the shot. Sitting the glasses back down a voice behind them caused Serena to shriek.

"Drinks in private eh? Well set me one up before we get back in there!" Blair requested as she got between Dan and Serena, holding out a shot glass which Dan quickly filled and then filled his and Serena's the trio brought their glasses up.

"To this weekend, let's make it a memorable one!" Blair announced while clinking her glass to Dan and Serena and taking the liquid down without catching the smile between the other two as they took theirs as well.

"Alright now let's get back in there!" Blair said while linking arms with Dan and leading him back to the party with Serena close behind.

Five hours passed and the party was still going strong with each member fairly buzzed yet still active. Some had moved to the room down the hall with the pool table Cyrus had moved in, some were just talking, and the rest were sitting around taking turns playing guitar hero. Nate and Dan were up right now with Georgina calling winner. Across the room Nelly had stumbled over to where Scott was talking to Eric on one of the couches.

"So your mom and Rufus's wedding is getting pretty close huh?" Scott slurred out while bring Nelly into his lap and waiting for Eric's response who had a passed out Jenny's head cradled in his lap.

"Two months now, I can't believe it's so close." He responded

"Yeah that's crazy, so you and Serena will get Dan and Jenny as step-siblings right?" Scott's question caught Nelly's attention, though they had only been together a short time, it seemed that whenever Scott could he would leave her to talk to Dan, Serena, Jenny or Eric. She had wondered what his fascination with them was yet she had never questioned him on it afraid it would push him away, and though this relationship was new it was different than the one's she had before. It was exciting, and it wasn't as though he was ignoring her, he was very loving and very thoughtful. He made her feel beautiful, and that was something no one had ever done. These were the reasons she ignored her urge to ask what was special about the Humphrey – Van der Woodsen children, though she was finding it harder to do.

Another hour passed and the only people left awake were Blair, Dan, Vanessa, Nate, Serena, Carter and Georgina watching Knocked Up and though she loved the movie Blair grabbed Dan's hand and got up.

"I'm dead tired, I'm out you guys enjoy the rest of the night! I'm going to my room, Dan can you help me get there? I'm kind of drunk." She pleaded causing him to smile and stand up and lead her to her room but not before catching Serena's eye and winking. Once they were inside Blair made it to her bed jumping in and then turning to face him with a smile on her face.

"Come on, join me!" The request was all he needed, this was it. Walking to her, her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. She knew that face, a bomb was about to be dropped in their happy world, she only pray it would leave enough behind to leave their friendship. She waited for him to speak but what she got took her by surprise, lips crashed down on hers, lips owned by Dan Humphrey. The lips didn't just move against hers they sent a message, a message she had wanted to get for a long time though positive would never come but they had come bringing her heart to sore and return the message. They continued till air became vital but as their lips parted their heads came together and eyes found what they wanted to find.

"I love you." Dan whispered out

"I love you too." She responded with tears in her eyes

"I want to be with you." He said

"I want to be with you too." She replied bringing him close to her with a hug.

And as their words met with their ears they had gotten what they had wanted for so long, each other.

Downstairs Serena, Georgina and Vanessa let out shouts of joy but as they did the sound of the elevator doors opening caused them to stare at the late night visitor, and as they watch him walk out with his smug smile, their anger grew, and as they stared at each other they made a vow that he would not ruin what their friends had finally found. Walking up towards them his smile grew even more sinister than before.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Serena demanded.

"I'm here for the party, well at least tomorrow's anyway and I promise if you thought tonight was fun, tomorrow will be a blast!" He responded.

AN: END OF CH.2, LIKE IT? REVIEW! CH.3 COMES UP WITH REVIEWS!! SO REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

:


	3. C Won't See It Coming

AN: Hey guys well I'm having trouble with the document manger so it may be awhile before these chapters get out. But since this is my most popular story so far I am writing chapters 3 and 4 today!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

**In College The Gossip's Always Better (CH.3: A Crasher Makes For Good Planning)**

_**Well kids there's nothing to report so far, all we know right now is there is a small party at B's and it seems C is crashing, wonder what D will think? And what if B and D are an actual item? Well let's just hope they all make it out alive.**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO **_

_**Gossip Girl **_

She didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that her head was throbbing and someone was shining a very bright light in her eyes. "What the hell?" Nelly groaned as she reached up and quickly found herself being pulled up into a warm body.

"Morning beautiful." Scott's voice filled her ears, and then his lips found hers in a soft kiss.

"Morning, what time is it?' She asked taking in a still sleeping Eric, Jenny and Carter.

"About 10:45, Serena, Georgina, Nate and Vanessa are in the kitchen making food. He said motioning for her to follow him.

"What about Dan and Blair?" She asked with genuine curiosity remembering that they went to bed together and with her eager face Scott laughed and kissed her once more.

"Oh they're still in bed, and yes together." His news caused her to let out a small cheer before running to the kitchen to join in on the celebration that the others were surely joining in on but when she got there she stopped cold and mirrored the glare the four friends shot at the person sitting at the table.

"Morning Nelly, ready for what I have planned for you guys?" Chuck asked with a sinister smile.

While the devil was downstairs Blair's cell phone had just woken her up, and as she reached for it an arm pulled her back into a warm body startling her. But before she could scream the memories of last night came back and she turned over her smile growing wide at the realization that this wasn't a dream. He was there, in bed with her and he had told her he loved her, and she told him the same. They loved each other, they were officially a couple as the thoughts ran through so did the joy and excitement and before she could control herself she jumped to her feet and jumped up and down on the bed until she heard him groan and his eyes slowly opened. But as they adjusted to the scene before him they joy she was feeling came rushing to him, laughing at her joy he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him capturing her in a passionate kiss, which ended with smiles on each person.

"You're my boyfriend." Blair whispered as she scooted closer to him.

"And you're my girlfriend." He said placing quick kisses on her lips

"I love you Dan Humphrey." She said between the kisses

"And I love you Blair Waldorf." He replied they continued in their bliss until Serena's screaming voice brought them out of their bliss.

"GET OUT OF HERE CHUCK!" Her voice carried horrible news which both Dan and Blair shot out of bed and groaned when his voice came up the stairs as well, making them realize the bastard was really there.

"Oh come on sis, I've got lots of fun games planned for us all."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Blair demanded as she came walking down the stairs with Dan on her heels both wearing frowns that everyone else threw at the same target in the room.

"Well, well, well congratulations Blair, you really have become quite the whore." Chuck said with a sinister smile and Dan lunged at him but Blair held him back.

"He's not worth it." She said before turning back to him.

"The only whore in here is you, and your not on the guest list so why don't you get the fuck out?" She said pointing to the elevator, shaking his head and laughing Chuck looked up at them with pure amusement.

"What's the problem Blair? The new boyfriend can't deal with you hanging out with your ex?" He asked while looking past her to a furious Dan.

"We aren't friends asshole, we never will be so I don't want to hang out with you. Get out!"

Before he could respond Serena got in his face and shoved him.

"You heard her go!" She said with another shove

"Your not wanted here Chuck." Nelly said joining in

"You have no friends here anymore." Vanessa countered as she stepped in front of Blair

"Oh your words hurt me, fine I'll leave for now. But tonight we are going to have some fun." He said with keeping his sinister smile in check as he walked to the elevator and disappeared inside of it.

"He comes back, I'm punching his teeth in." Dan said while looking at Blair who just got her own sinister smile on her face.

"No I'm hoping he does." She said "Cause when he does it's going to be him who is going to be out of his league. I mean it, tonight we destroy Chuck Bass's ego and leave him completely broken." She announced and as the her plan went from person to person, each one agreed that it was a cold plan, but you had to be cold to deal with the spawn of Satan.

AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT FOUR WILL BE LONGER!! REVIEW PLEASE!! FOUR WILL ALSO HAVE MORE NELLY/SCOTT INTERACTION, SERENA/CARTER AND VANESSA/NATE INTERACTION AS WELL AS CHUCK BEING PUT IN HIS PLACE.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Bringing The Ghost Back Was Going To Far

AN: Hey guys, I am officially back!! Yeah it's been a crazy last few months, been super busy but now I have some free time so I am coming back to writing! Anyway remember you must REVIEW the story after it is finished, and now what you've been waiting three months for CH.4 Of my GG fic In College The Gossip's Always Better! ENJOY!!

**In College The Gossip's Always Better (CH.4: Bringing The Ghost Back Was Going To Far)**

_**OMG it seems B & D and company have out bitched that biggest bitch we know that's right Chuck Bass. But what could of info sent the devil running out of Lily and Rufus's penthouse? Here's a clue: They say bring a broken family back together brings tears to the eye and a smile on the face, well Chuck was seen sporting tears as he got into his limo. Not so much the smile, alright I will not torture you anymore it seems Chuck's…… **_

"Holy shit! Your sure these are current pictures of her?" Serena asked Eric and Jenny as she and the others looked over a folder she had come across back at her parent's place in Jack's old office.

"The last call she made to Jack was three months ago Serena, and that pic is about the same. It's her." Eric replied while looking towards his friends and as he passed each face he saw the shock of who was in the picture and who was apparently very alive though thought to be dead for the past nineteen years but the realization of what they were going to do with said information.

"I can't use this against him, it's too cold even for me." Blair's voice caught all eyes in the room and watched as she grabbed Dan's hand and walked to the couch the rest following close behind her.

ONE HOUR LATER:

"Here we go." Georgina said as she and the others turned to a smug Chuck standing in front of them but only really looking at two of them.

"Well aren't you two just the biggest joke on Gossip Girl right now?" Chuck asked raising an amused eyebrow that made Blair want to get up and rip it off but Dan held her down.

"Chuck we need to tell you something." Serena whispered as she began to walk towards Chuck but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and sat at the chair by Georgina who stared at him with an expression she NEVER allowed her to express in public PITY.

"So when shall we began my favorite game?" The boy asked but as he read each face and saw Georgina's mirrored in size even in the faces of Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey two people he could not stand to see happy, well at least not happy together.

"What?" He demanded as he saw Eric was now by his side ready to catch him if he had somehow been sent flying across the room with whatever bomb was about to drop. He then noticed the folder in front of Blair, Dan and Vanessa and it was then that only Blair became his focus with daggers in his eyes.

"What the hell is that? What have you done?" Chuck demanded as he began to stand up only to be forced back down by Nate and Scott.

"Calm down Chuck, she didn't have anything to do with this. Well she had something to do with it getting here, but we all did and once we read what we read we decided to keep this between us." Dan replied.

"Right and I am just suppose to believe you wouldn't live to see my destruction Humphrey?" Chuck demanded back with anger in his voice, anger he only held for Dan Humphrey since the day he had the dishonor of having the moron stand behind in on the bus.

"You know what? I don't care what you think of me or Blair, but whether you choose to believe or not we did this for you, she did this for you." Dan's voice grew with more anger as he pointed to Blair who stood behind him whispering soothing words in his ear.

"ALRIGHT THIS IS ENOUGH!" Serena screamed as she grabbed the folder and sat down beside Chuck as Eric took the other. As she made herself comfortable she grabbed her brother's hand and held out the folder with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chuck."

Those were all he needed to hear before he had the folder ripped open all evidence of the impossible came to light in records and pictures that Bart had kept hidden from everyone. Chuck just stared at the picture of the women in them and as he took in all her features his heart tore in two leaving him with the truth. MISTY BASS his assumed deceased mother was alive and loving life with the billions she had from her trust fund, and as he took everything in he noticed that there was a letter that had fallen underneath the table.

"Here I'll get that." Georgina said grabbing and hand the envelope back to the broken boy in front of her who had the letter opened and in front of him before anyone could blink.

**(FORTY MINUTES LATER)**

"THAT SELFISH BITCH!" Chuck screamed as he polished off his fifth glass of Jack Daniel's whiskey before slamming in to the table next to the six others.

"Chuck." Serena tried but Chuck waved her off

Seconds passed before Chuck began to walk to the elevator with Serena, Eric and Georgina running after him and as they all entered the elevator disappearing all together when the doors closed Dan looked to his girlfriend who stared at the elevator in complete concern.

"Blair" Dan said as he brought the girl in his arms and began swaying her back and forth.

"This isn't what I wanted," She replied sighing heavily as her boyfriend moved her towards the couch where Vanessa sat motioning them over.

"What is it Vanessa?" Dan asked watching his friend stare at Nate who was on his phone in the next room.

"I guess Serena, Eric and Georgina are going to stay over at Chuck's tonight. Well Georgina may come back but I don't know." Vanessa said It was then she noticed how upset this had made Blair. She carefully brought the girl into her arms.

"He had a right to know Blair, and you didn't do it to hurt him. WE ALL KNOW THAT. Besides it's not like Chuck wants anything to do with Misty" Vanessa whispered in her friend's ear but her words did nothing for Blair.

" Thanks Vanessa, but we both know Chuck will be on the first plane tomorrow and when he finds her. Shit when he finds her she better give him what he's looking for, he may not be my boyfriend anymore but he's family."

"And no one messes with out family." Vanessa said with a shake of her hands sending Blair into hysterical laughter and that was that, well that is until tomorrow.

**(CHUCK'S BEDROOM 11:50 PM) **

He waited with the phone in his ear and it was after three that he got the voice he needed.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hello mom, guess who is coming to dig you out of your grave?" Chuck asked before slamming the phone down and heading for the airport.

_**Not so much the smile, alright I will not torture you anymore it seems Chuck Bass has a mommy after all!! And he's headed to her for the reunion that will certainly shake some things up! And we love it when everything been shaken up, so much more fun!  
**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

AN: ALRIGHT THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR!! Now will Misty be in Chapter 5, the answer is she will be in the very end and will come full on in chapter 6!! REVIEW MY DARLINGS!!


End file.
